1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus which measures eye refractive power distribution or wavefront aberration of an examinee's eye.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an ophthalmic apparatus which measures eye refractive power distribution or wavefront aberration of an examinee's eye by projecting measurement light onto a fundus of the eye and photo-receiving the measurement light reflected from the fundus. Such an apparatus displays a measurement result on the eye refractive power distribution or the wavefront aberration as a mapping image (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,388 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei10-108837). However, with such an apparatus, even when the mapping image shows an influence of opacity of a crystalline lens or other factors, it is difficult to check or locate the opacity of the crystalline lens or other factors which causes the influence.
In addition, there is known an eye refractive power measurement apparatus which measures eye refractive power of an examinee's eye, which has a function of picking up and displaying a diaphanoscopic image of the eye (see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei2-302243). However, the display of the diaphanoscopic image by such an apparatus is just used for checking in reliability of a measurement result on the eye refractive power, and does not enable checking variation of eye refractive power distribution and others of the examinee's eye caused by the an influence of the opacity of the a crystalline lens or other factors.